Jet pumps are used in the oil and gas industry in applications that have demanding environments. The wells being pumped usually contain sizable solid particles and cannot employ other forms of artificial lift. Thus, assessing the well performance over time often requires the use of jet pumps in tandem with logging equipment.
A Memory Production Logging Tool (“MPLT”) is used to determine well performance parameters such as flowing bottom hole pressure, flow velocity etc. These parameters are measured at various depths in the oil well and the most critical locations are at the pump intake and at the well perforations. Many designs exist that enable taking measurements at and just below the pump intake. However, in order to measure parameters further downhole, up to the well perforations, the MPLT must be actuated from the surface by slickline or wireline. To attain accurate results, it is necessary to simulate the production conditions of the well. This requires the well to be drawn down by a suitable jet pump.
Traditional jet pumps lack the provision to accommodate and operate this dynamic version of MPLTs. Therefore, a specialized adaptation of conventional jet pumps or a similar principle of operation is needed in the industry.
In one aspect, embodiments disclosed herein relate to a downhole assembly in a wellbore including a production logging tool disposed in the wellbore and a jet pump device set in a bottom hole assembly uphole from the production logging tool, the jet pump device having a central axis, and comprising one or more internal components that are radially offset to allow a slickline to pass through the jet pump device, the slickline configured to actuate the production logging tool. While the jet pump device is operating to produce fluids, the production logging tool is further reciprocated within the wellbore on the slickline to obtain measurements at various locations.
In another aspect, embodiments disclosed herein relate to a jet pump device disposed within a bottom hole assembly in a well, the jet pump device including a main body having a communication port for transfer of fluid between an annular region formed between the bottom hole assembly and the main body, one or more internal components that are radially offset from a central axis of the jet pump device to thereby allow slickline to pass lengthwise through the main body and down to a production logging tool, and a hydraulically-actuated ball and plunger locking mechanism configured to secure the jet pump device inside the bottom hole assembly.
In yet another aspect, embodiments disclosed herein relate to a method of logging oil well production including installing a bottom hole assembly in a well, and installing a jet pump device and production logging tool in the well and setting in the bottom hole assembly, pumping a power fluid downhole and operating the jet pump device to pump fluid to the surface, and reciprocating the production logging tool and moving to various locations within the well to record measurements while the jet pump device is operating.